kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Endgame
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Petersons, claiming to be Kyle's parents, arrive to take him home. But Kyle is skeptical. The Tragers have trouble accepting that Kyle will be leaving, and Declan doesn't trust any of it. Synopsis After the scare at the carnival, David and Julie Peterson unexpectedly show up at the hospital and claim to be Kyle’s birth parents. After hearing their story of how he was missing, Kyle isn’t convinced, even with a photo album of what seems to be his childhood. Kyle and Josh attend Amanda's Catholic confirmation, where Josh is still interested in Ashleigh Redmond. Kyle gives Amanda a present, and he tells Charlie Tanner that he knows about Hillary and that Charlie should tell Amanda the truth. Declan doubts the Petersons, and tries to help Kyle make sense of everything. Amanda comes over to thank Kyle for his present, and sits in his tub to talk to try to help him feel better. The DNA tests show a match, but Kyle tells the Tragers they are the only family he knows, and he does not intend to leave them. Kyle does leave the house, and is sitting alone in a pew inside the church, when a man sits beside him. He asks Kyle about his problems, and assures him that someone cares about him very much and will answer all his questions about his past and his place. Cyrus Reynolds has been told to kill Kyle any time he is found alone. While Kyle is still out walking in the park, he is being stalked by Cyrus, but is suddenly attacked by an unseen man who knocks Kyle out with chloroform. Kyle slowly awakes back in the dark rainy forest, and has a flashback of William Kern about to kill Tom Foss, but Foss kills Kern instead. Foss is there, and Kyle is asking about Adam Baylin and Zzyzx, but Foss is shot in the arm by Cyrus in an assassination attempt. Kyle gets behind the wheel of Foss' truck and is able to escape. Foss, refusing medical attention, tells Kyle more of the truth. After their talk, Kyle returns home and claims that the Petersons are really his family. To prove this, he recounts the family vacation to Hawaii when he was nine. Kyle says that now that he knows, he can leave tomorrow. The next day there is a sad party at Declan's pool, with Declan confronting Kyle with his doubts, and Hillary confronting Charlie. Amanda tells Kyle that it's not goodbye, but "see ya," and gives Kyle a sad hug. Josh and Stephen are upset and holding in anger, but Nicole says that she is happy Kyle found his family and his memories. Before Kyle leaves with the Petersons, he speaks with each one of the Tragers, hugs Nicole, and tells Declan that he left some things for him. Back inside, Nicole sees the family photo at the birthday cake and finally breaks into tears. Declan goes to Kyle's room and finds a box. Inside are an old magazine, a postcard, and a toy sailboat, indicating that Kyle fabricated his vacation "memory" from some research. In the Petersons' car, Kyle tells them that they are "good liars." They respond that it's their job. In his apartment nursing his bleeding arm, Foss gets a call and gives an update. Kyle remembers Foss telling him that he has no memories before he first awoke in the woods, because "before that night, for all intents and purposes, you didn't exist." The Petersons bring Kyle to a gated drive, and Kyle meets the man who was in the church: Adam Baylin. Cyrus is speaking again with Rebecca Thatcher about "the boy" who is not "a failed scientific experiment", because he survived in the outside world. Rebecca says she will take care of 781227 and Adam. She says that "781228 is in excellent condition." Season 1 ends with a view of an incubation chamber with a female figure suspended inside in a pink substance. It is labeled "XX" and "781228". Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom Guest starring *Nicholas Lea as Tom Foss *Chelan Simmons as Hillary *Cory Monteith as Charlie Tanner *Sarah-Jane Redmond as Rebecca Thatcher *Andrew Jackson as Cyrus Reynolds *Teryl Rothery as Carol Bloom *Carrie Genzel as Julie Peterson *Ken Tremblett as David Peterson *Bill Dow as Professor William Kern *Merritt Patterson as Ashleigh Redmond *and J. Eddie Peck as Adam Baylin also appearing *Jaimie Alexander as 781228 XX 110 110